


What Was Lost

by AngstyFujoshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Break Up, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyFujoshi/pseuds/AngstyFujoshi
Summary: After a misunderstanding that destroyed their relationship, Yuri returns to Hasetsu to seek solace in his family and hide the most important secret from his Alpha. What will happen when years later a video of Yuri teaching a young child with dark silver hair how to skate goes viral?





	1. How it ended

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much angst. Just a warning.  
> so.  
> much.  
> angst.
> 
> Also this is my first work so please don't be too cruel (╥﹏╥)

_"What the fuck?!"_ Viktor stood stock still in the doorway to his flat, staring in shock at the scene before him. The familiar scent of his mate's slick mixing with horny Alpha.   
  
Tears welled in Yuri's eyes as he stared at his fiance's rage filled face from over Ivan's shoulder, "Vik-"   
  
"Get out of my house." Viktor's face was blank, taking a step out of the doorway, arm flung towards the exit. "Both of you get out of my house, right now."   
  
Ivan jumped up and slipped on his pants, giving him a muttered "sorry man," as he stumbled out of the flat. But Yuri just sat there on the couch, tears trickling down his flushed cheeks. "Viktor I-"   
  
"JUST LEAVE!" Viktor shouted, face turning red. He strode past Yuri into their, no, his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He sunk to the floor, not allowing himself to cry before he heard shuffling and then the door opening and closing as Yuri left.   
  
Then he broke, sobbing as he held the hand that held their engagement ring against his face, unsure if the cool metal gave him relief or caused him more pain. He had never thought that Yuri would do this to him. Never expected this.   
  
Leaning his head back against the door, he stared at the ceiling, vision blurred with his tears. So that was it then.   
  
Everything was over.

  
  
. . . . .   
  
Over a week had passed, and neither Viktor nor Yuri had shown up at the rink. Yurio stared at the unread notices on his conversations with the two losers, hands shaking with rage. At first he'd assumed that Yuri had maybe gotten his heat early, but it had been over a week. What could possibly be keeping that idiotic couple from answering his texts?   
  
Shaking his head angrily, Yurio skated off the rink and sat down abruptly on a bench, starting to unlace his skates.   
  
"Yura! What do you think you're doing?!" Yakov's voice roared from the other side of the rink.   
  
Ignoring his coach, Yurio threw down his skates and strode out of the rink. How dare those idiots ignore him? He would go kick down his door and knock some sense into them himself. Stupid Viktor. Stupid Katsudon.   
  
"Old man! Katsudon! Open up!" The angry Russian screamed, banging on their door.   
  
He was preparing himself to actually kick down their door when it finally opened. Viktor peered through the crack in the door, staring at the boy with glazed eyes. "Yurio?" He mumbled in confusion, running his fingers through his hair in a lackluster attempt to smooth his hair.   
  
Yurio stared at him in shock. He'd never seen the man like this before. His face was covered in stubble, his clothes were a mess, as if he'd been wearing them from days, and he had the biggest bags under his bloodshot eyes Yurio had ever seen.   
  
"Have you... Been drinking?" Yurio said in surprise, smelling the vodka on the man's breath.   
  
Viktor sighed, running his fingers through his hair again, "What do you want Yurio?"   
  
Starting to wonder if coming here was a bad idea, Yurio kicked at the ground awkwardly. "Are you going to invite me in or not?"   
  
Viktor stared at him for so long that Yurio thought that he was going to refuse, before shuffling back into his flat, leaving the door open in invitation the the younger Russian.

Yurio followed him in hesitantly, closing the door behind him as he glanced around. Unlike Viktor's appearance, the room was very clean and organized, an obvious show of Katsudon’s presence (Viktor couldn't keep the place clean if his life depended on it).

“What the fuck’s going on old man? You and Katsudon haven't shown up at the rink in over a week!” Yurio glared at the man, trying not to pay too much attention to his disheveled appearance. But his anger only grew as Viktor staggered to the kitchen and poured himself what Yurio presumed was _another_ glass of vodka.

The teen strode over and grabbed the glass from the man, pouring it down the sink. “What the fuck, man?!” he raged, slamming the now empty glass down on the counter. The older alpha let out a low growl, but didn't move. “Where’s Katsudon? He would never allow you to act like this!”

At his words something seemed to finally click in Viktor's head, and the man slumped across the counter, face in his hands. “He’s gone…” the whispered words felt like a slap to the teen.

“W-what?” he croaked. He reached over and shook Viktor's shoulder, “what do you mean he's gone? Katsudon is way too obsessed with you to _leave.”_

 _“_ I told him to…”

Yurio jerked away, taking a couple steps away from the man. “What?! Did I hear you correctly? Why the fuck would you do that?!”

Viktor's expression crumpled, tears forming in his eyes, and his shoulders shook.

Yurio stiffened, unsure how to deal with the older man’s tears - he'd _never_ seen Viktor cry before. “V-Viktor?” He reached out hesitantly, before pulling his hand back.

Viktor finally looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, “He cheated on me, Yurio…”

“What?!” If before it felt like the news of Katsudon leaving felt like a slap, then Viktor's latest words felt like a punch to the stomach. “There's no way-”

“I saw it!” Viktor suddenly snapped, banging his hand against the counter. He glared at Yurio for a few moments before lowering his gaze, shoulders falling. “I saw it…” this time the words were whispered, his voice broken. “With _Ivan…_ ”

Yurio stood frozen next to the broken man, in total shock. He couldn't believe that _Katsudon_ of all people would do something like that, and with one of their rinkmates? The boy didn't want to believe it, but could tell from Viktor's anguished scent that he wasn't lying. His hand curled into a tight fist, trembling with barely controlled rage. He would _never_ forgive Katsudon for doing this, for breaking Viktor like this.

 

. . . . .

“Is this Phichit Chulanont?”

Phichit paused for a moment, confused at the strong accent of the person at the other end of the line. Chris skated by, looking over at him curiously, but Phichit waved him off. He leaned against the half wall at the edge of the rink as he answered, “Yes? How can I help you?”

“This is Dr. Alexei Lebedev from Mariinsky Hospital in St. Petersburg. We were hoping that you could help us identify an Omega that was brought in this afternoon who is suffering from a serious drop. Your name and phone number are on the screen to be contacted if the phone was lost.”

 _Oh my god._ Phichit instantly snapped to attention, his grip on his phone tightening subconsciously in worry. _Yuri._ “I-is the phone case blue? With poodles all over it?” _Please don't be Yuri._

“Yes - you know the owner of this phone?”

“It belongs to Katsuki Yuri,” he choked out, turning to meet Chris’s worried gaze, his eyes wide in fear for his friend. “Is he okay?”

“He's in no immediate danger, but once we pull up his medical files we should be able to move on with the examination.” Phichit breathed a sigh of relief.

Chris had skated up to him and rested his hand on the Beta’s lower back once he heard his mate's distressed voice. “Is everything okay? What's going on?” he whispered, rubbing soothing circles into Phichit's back.

“Yuri’s in the hospital, apparently he's in a really bad drop.” Phichit whispered a quick response, before turning his attention back to his phone.

“So we were wondering Mr. Chulanont, if either you or the Omega’s guardian would be able to come and confirm the Omega’s identity in person?”

“Yes, of course! I'll catch the first flight out - thank you!”

“We’ll see you soon then, Mr. Chulanont.”

Phichit ended the call and immediately opened his browser, looking for the soonest flight to St. Petersburg, as he skated over to the entrance of the rink. “Fuck, Yuri, what’s going on?” He whispered in distress, as he navigated his way through airline websites.

“You said that he’s in a drop? Where the fuck is Viktor?” Christophe’s worried voice drifted over Phichit's shoulder.

“I don't know… but I swear, if he had anything to do with this…” Phichit muttered darkly, tapping away at his phone.

“You're not saying…” Chris started incredulously.

“All I know is that Yuri’s in a drop and Viktor's not with him.” Phichit continued with the same dark expression as he clicked the buy button on a flight leaving in three hours. _Thank god he was training in Switzerland with Chris at the moment._ “Come on, let's go.”

 

. . . . .

Phichit rushed into the hospital alone, having decided that Chris would go and confront Viktor, and slammed his hands down onto the reception desk. “Where is Yuri Katsuki’s room?”

“Ah, Mr. Chulanont, I presume?”

The Beta's head whipped around to see a middle-aged man in scrubs walk around the corner, hand extended in greeting.

Phichit rushed over and grasped the doctor’s offered hand desperately. “Dr. Lebedev? How is Yuri? Is he okay?” His eyes focused on the Russian man’s, searching for any sign of bad news.

Dr. Lebedev delicately extracted his hand from Phichit’s tight hold, before raising said hand to straighten his glasses. “Why don’t we talk as we walk?” he suggested, leading the young Thai man down the hallway. “Now, in general it’s difficult to determine what exactly - if anything - is wrong with an Omega when it’s in a severe drop like this one.” Phichit cringed inwardly at the man’s way of talking about Omegas, about _his best friend,_ but nodded along with what he was saying. He should have remembered how Omega’s were treated in Russia. “As it is, we’ve performed some basic tests, and we’ve discovered that there are traces of heat inducers in it’s system.”

Phichit blanched - _heat inducers?_ What the hell was happening? “Do those often result in a drop?”

“No, at first we thought the drop was the direct result of the Omega’s state of distress prior to the drop - there was still a strong lingering scent that alluded to that result when he was first brought in.”

“First thought?” Phichit latched onto those words, “You mean that’s _not_ what caused his drop?”

“Ah yes, while it’s still quite possible the distress played a part in this result, it seems that the heat inducers shocked his system, as his body isn’t in the right state for a heat to properly function.”

A uneasy feeling started creeping up on him. “Not in the right state? What do you mean by that?”

The doctor raised his eyebrows, as if surprised at the question. “Mr. Chulanont, pregnant Omega’s aren’t meant to go into heat.”

 

* * *

 

(if you're wondering why the doctor just told Phichit all of Yuri's private medical information, it's because in this universe (and especially in countries like Russia) Omega's are extremely oppressed to the point where they're often not even considered human. So the doctor sees no issues with patient confidentiality as he barely registers Yuri as any more than an animal.)


	2. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, I can't believe the positive response to this fic, thank you to everyone who left comments, each and every one made me tear up from happiness (ಥ﹏ಥ) I love you all 
> 
> This chapter was a bit more emotionally hard to write, I hope you guys enjoy it ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Yuri was sitting mostly upright in his hospital bed, face turned slightly to gaze out the window. 

Phichit slowly lowered himself into the chair next to the bed, cautiously reaching out to interlace his fingers between Yuri's limp ones.

At the touch Yuri turned slightly to stare blankly at Phichit. If he looked closely he could see the smallest hint of recognition in his friend’s gaze as the Omega lifted their interlocked hands to rub the Beta’s hand against his cheek, finding comfort in Phichit's scent. Yuri’s chest began to rumble with a steady purr, and Phichit couldn’t help the small smile that escaped at the reaction - even in this state Yuri obviously recognized Phichit on some level, found being near his soft Beta presence comforting and safe. 

“Yuri…” Phichit whispered, resting his head on his friend’s shoulder. “Yuri, what happened to you…?” Closing his eyes he thought back to his conversation with Dr. Lebedev.

 

_ “Pregnant?! What do you mean he’s pregnant?!” Phichit shouted. _

_ The doctor looked over his glasses at the shocked Beta in slight annoyance, “The Omega is around ten weeks pregnant… Early enough that perhaps it wasn’t even aware, if it didn’t experience much morning sickness or other symptoms, hence your surprise…” _

_ Phichit covered his mouth in shock.  _ Yuri… how did he end up pregnant, alone, and in a _ drop _ of all things - in the streets of Russia?  _ He finally managed to stutter out a weak “How… How’s the baby? Is it alright?”  _

_ “The  _ babies _ are perfectly fine, but if-” _

“BABIES?!  _ As in  _ PLURAL?! _ There’s more than one?!” Phichit shrieked, torn between shock, excitement, and fear. _

_ “Ah yes, twins,” Dr. Lebedev coughed, “but as I was saying, if the Omega remains in this drop for too long there might be negative effects on the babies.” _

_ Phichit’s gaze snapped to the doctor’s seriously, all signs of excitement gone, “And exactly how long is too long?” _

_ The man sighed, finally stopping in front of a door, putting his hand on the doorknob and pushing it open, leading them into what appeared to be a shared Omega ward. “It’s hard to say…” Walking to the end of the room he pulled aside a curtain to reveal Yuri, curled up protectively on the hospital bed, pillows and blankets arranged around him in a sort of half nest. “At this point, it depends entirely on the Omega.” _

 

“ _ Twins _ , Yuri, can you believe it?” Phichit whispered brokenly into his friend’s shoulder, “In seven months I’m going to have  _ two _ nieces or nephews… I wonder which you’re going to have? Maybe one of each… I wanted to ask the doctor but it feels wrong knowing the genders of your babies before you do…” He was just rambling endlessly, hoping that the sound of his voice could pull Yuri out of Omega space. He paused, tightening his grip on Yuri’s hand, “ _ Shit _ , Yuri, I don’t know how to handle this… Viktor should be here…” He felt a slight twitch against his fingers - did Yuri respond to Viktor’s name? “I bet Viktor will spoil the crap out of the two of them,” he laughed hollowly, searching for some reaction in Yuri’s face. A slight scrunching around his eyes, but that was it. “I don’t envy you one bit! With Viktor around it’ll be like taking care of  _ three _ children, not just two!” Phichit grinned weakly at the thought, but the smile slipped immediately from his face as Yuri’s eyes welled with tears, overflowing across his pale cheeks.

“ _ Shit, _ shh, it’s okay Yuri,” Phichit fretted, wiping his cheeks with his sleeves, “we don’t have to talk about that! We can talk about something else!” he enthused with false cheer. He let out a deep breath in relief as the tears trickled to a stop.  _ What the hell happened to you, Yuri?  _

All of a sudden his phone started going off, filling the room with the sound of  _ Intoxicated _ briefly before Phichit practically lunged for it, answering it without even looking at the screen. “Chris! Where’s Viktor? Did you ask him what happened?” He squeezed Yuri’s hand in reassurance at the Omega’s uneasy look as he peered at Chris’s face on the screen. 

_ “I didn’t have to ask him,”  _ Chris sighed running his hand through his hair,  _ “I walked in and he practically threw himself into my arms, sobbing and drunk out of his bloody mind.” _

Phichit scowled, “And what did he have to say about himself? About this situation?”

Chris dragged a hand across his face roughly, sighing deeply,  _ “I don’t know how to tell you this Peach…” _

Phichit’s scowl deepened, not appreciating the use of his nickname in this situation, “You better tell me what’s going on right now Christophe. My best friend is in the hospital and I have no idea why, so please,  _ enlighten me.” _

“Viktor kicked him out.” Chris finally blurted, words rushing together in a stream. 

_ “What?!” _ Phichit’s expression collapsed into one of pure shock. “Why on  _ earth _ would he do that?!”

“You’re not going to like this…” 

“Tell. Me. Right.  _ Now! _ ” Phichit hissed, flames erupting in his eyes as he glared at his mate through the screen. 

“Apparently…” Chris trailed off before his boyfriend’s death glare urged him to continue. “Yuri was cheating on him.”

_ “WHAT?!”  _ Phichit spluttered. “There is no  _ possible way-” _

“Viktor saw it, Peach, he walked in on them, Yuri and one of their Alpha rinkmates.”

Phichit couldn’t believe it,  _ wouldn’t  _ believe it. “Chris, do you  _ honestly _ believe that Yuri,  _ Yuri Katsuki, _ is capable of doing something so despicable?” 

“Look, I wouldn’t have thought it was possible Peach, but if you could  _ see _ Viktor right now… He’s not lying Phichit, he really isn’t.” 

Phichit was furious.  _ The heat inducers! _ “And what?” he spat. “You’re not even going to listen to Yuri’s side of the story?! You’re just going to assume the worst?! That Yuri - the sweetest person on the planet - would cheat on his fiancée?!” 

“Look Peach, when you look at the facts, I don’t see how it could have happened any other way!” Chris snapped. “ _ Merde _ , if you could just see how torn up Viktor is right now, Peach you would underst-”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Phichit shouted, something in him snapping. “Shut up! Just shut up!” 

Chris fell silent, watching Phichit with wide eyes. He’d never seen the Thai man angry before. “Phich-”

“NO! You know what? You don’t even know anything!” Phichit snarled, his mind full of the terrible image forming in his mind of what really happened to his friend. “If you’re just going to take Viktor’s side without hearing both sides of the story then don’t ever contact me again!” Tears were flowing down his face and his voice rasped. 

Chris’s eyes widened even further in shock, “Phi-”

“Goodbye Christophe.” The Beta quickly ended the call and muted his phone. As he set it on the bedside table he saw it light up with a call from the Swiss man which he promptly turned his back on. 

He scrubbed at his eyes violently, paying no mind to the fact that his eyeliner was definitely now all over his face. A broken sob escaped from him as he thought about what had just happened. How could Chris really  _ truly _ believe that Yuri was that kind of person? He’d thought better of the man. 

“I didn’t want to…” 

Phichit froze briefly, before whipping his head up to stare at Yuri. The cloudy unfocused look to his eyes had disappeared, and he stared straight ahead at the opposite wall, tears streaming down his face. 

“Peach… I didn’t want to…” his voice cracked over the whispered words, his face crumpling. “I didn’t want to…”

Phichit gasped, his fears confirmed. He lunged forward, pulling Yuri into a hug, and pressing his face into his chest. “Shh… shh… I know, Yuri… I know…” 

“I didn’t want to…” Yuri kept sobbing, his broken voice repeated the awful words over and over again.

Phichit cuddled Yuri into his chest, rubbing soft circles into his back.  _ What were they going to do now? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Yuri's come out of his drop, next chapter we will finally see his point of view!


	3. That Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little hard for me to write, I'm sorry it took a little longer than I thought to get out. At least this chapter is about twice as long as the previous one! Thank you again to everyone who's been leaving me such lovely comments, you guys really are my motivation! Also I just need to say, as this chapter is YURI'S POV of what happened that day...
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> There is a rape scene in this chapter. I glossed over it as much as I could (as I really couldn't bring myself to write what happened in much detail), but I think it's an important plot point for Yuri's trauma and what's going on inside his head. There will be these symbols (*********) at the start and finish of the scene. 
> 
> Notice that I have updated the tags, please be aware before you read this. I wasn't sure if I should change the rating to explicit, as there are only a few lines that could be considered such, and they aren't very detailed, so I've left the rating as is. If anyone thinks I should change the rating, or if I missed any tags, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
>  (￣▽￣*)ゞ

Yuri idled in the middle of the isle, fidgeting nervously with the stretched out hem of Viktor’s sweater that he was wearing. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed one of the boxes in front of him and hastily tossed it in his basket. 

_ Just in case,  _ he repeated to himself, a faint blush across his face.  _ Just in case… _

Finished with his shopping, Yuri scurried to the self-checkout, quickly scanning his items and hurried out of the store. It was only a few blocks home, but it was as if the box was made of lead, weighing him down. 

If he was being honest with himself, then he already knew what the test would only confirm for him at this point. He had been sent home early from practice  _ again _ for being ill, and he had been gaining weight recently, despite his training and healthy diet.

He chewed at his lip anxiously,  _ what would Viktor think? Did he even want kids? They’d never even talked about it before… They hadn’t even  _ bonded _ yet…  _

Before he knew it, he was at the door to their condo, fumbling with the keys in his shaking hands. He quickly locked the door behind him and stepped in the kitchen, forcing himself to take his time putting the groceries away. His gaze kept falling on the bag he’d put off to the side, the bag hiding that little inconspicuous box. Unable to stop himself any longer, Yuri threw the last of the groceries away haphazardly and grabbed a hold of the box, rushing into the bathroom. Peering at the box, Yuri discovered that his hands were shaking so bad he could barely read the instructions.

Forcing himself to take deep breaths, he managed to relax enough to be able to read the words on the box. He slowly mouthed the words as he read, his brain taking forever to understand the Cyrillic. 

“Ok…” he finally mumbled, slipping his finger under the tab to open the box. “Well, here goes nothing…”

 

It was a waiting game now. 

Yuri paced back and forward, gnawing at his fingernails. He glanced at his watch,  _ two more minutes. _ Why was this taking so long? 

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Why had he even bought this stupid thing? There was no way he could be  _ pregnant.  _ He was on  _ birth control _ , for god’s sake! And they  _ always _ used condoms during his heats. But if he was… this would change  _ everything. _

His pacing stopped suddenly. His eyes widened in shock. 

He’d have to  _ retire. _

He’d promised Viktor that he would keep competing though… the two of them were supposed to finally skate on the same ice this season! 

_ What if… Viktor asked him to abort it? _

He groaned loudly into his hands. 

_ Come on Yuri, _ he told himself,  _ this is  _ Viktor _ you’re talking about. There’s no way he’d be angry about this. Hell, he’d probably be the first to shove ultrasound pictures in the faces of every person they knew.  _

With that thought, Yuri finally managed to calm himself down. No matter what the result of the test was, he would have Viktor at his side to overcome whatever hurdles came their way. 

Suddenly his watch started beeping, timer up. Any residual calm immediately evaporated as Yuri lunged for the test, heart beating a mile a minute. 

Adjusting his glasses, he peered down at the little stick and confirmed his suspicions. 

Two lines. 

Katsuki Yuri, twenty-four years old, recent Grand Prix silver medalist, Four Continents and World’s gold medalist, was pregnant. 

 

. . . . .

After his initial panic attack, Yuri began puttering around the apartment, deep in thought. 

Carefully folding their throw blanket across the back of the couch, Yuri began collecting all of Viktor’s things that he constantly tossed haphazardly around the apartment and putting them in their proper places.  _ Have to tidy up, so Alpha would be happy when he came home,  _ Yuri’s inner Omega insisted.

The more he thought about it, he began to come to terms with the thought of not skating the upcoming season. He could always make a comeback, after he had the baby. He was sure that Viktor would help him.

That was a thought that twisted his stomach - in a good way. The Viktor in his imagination holding a small baby, with his silver hair and blue eyes, the image so beautiful in his mind he began to tear up slightly.  _ That’s right… Viktor would make an amazing father - he was so sweet and understanding, and he’d always been great with children… _

Warmth bloomed in Yuri’s chest, caught up in a fantasy of Viktor holding their baby, singing her (Yuri was surprised that he was already hoping for a girl, though he knew he’d love them either way) to sleep to a soft Russian lullaby. 

He was abruptly drawn out of his fantasizing as the doorbell rang, startling him into dropping the dusting cloth he was holding. He hurriedly picked up the cloth, setting it to the side and heading to the door. 

Opening the door cautiously, Yuri was surprised to see the familiar face before him. “I-Ivan? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the rink?”

Ivan was a new addition to their rink, twenty-one this year, tall, confident. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing his hands nervously on his pants. “Actually Yuri, I came because I wanted to ask you some advice…” 

“Advice?” Yuri was bewildered. “What could  _ I  _ possibly help you with?”

“Would you mind if I came in?” he hedged, rather than answering Yuri’s question.

Yuri suddenly became aware of the fact that they were indeed still standing in the doorway. “Oh, of course! How rude of me! I’ll fix us some tea.” He stepped back, inviting the man inside.

As Ivan settled on the couch, Yuri shuffled around the kitchen, glancing through his tea collection. “Is there any type of tea you would prefer?” he called to the living room.

“Anything’s fine with me.” Ivan called back, head cocked backwards so he could watch Yuri as he delicately shifted through his collection and chose a tea. 

As the water boiled Yuri collected all the fixings for their tea, gracefully pouring it into the teacups once it was ready. He smiled as he set the cups on the table in front of Ivan, “Anything else? Would you like some cookies?”

“Oh yes, that would be lovely.” Ivan flashed his white teeth in a charming grin, winking at Yuri.

Yuri scurried back to the kitchen, slightly unnerved at the man’s grin.  _ When was Viktor going to come home? _

His back to Ivan, he assembled a small plate of the decorative cookies he kept hidden away (from Viktor - nothing was safe from his Alpha when he was hungry), and settled back on the couch, raising his tea to his lips and taking a sip before settling his gaze on the man beside him. He waited for his guest to do the same before bringing up the reason for his visit. “Now, how can I help you, Ivan? You mentioned you needed my advice on something?”

“Ah, yes. I actually wanted to ask you for relationship advice.”

_“R-relationship advice?!”_ he spluttered in shock. 

“Yes,” Ivan nodded seriously.

“W-why would you ask  _ me  _ for t-that sort of advice _ … _ ?” Yuri asked, baffled.  _ What kind of advice could HE of all people give?  _ He gulped at his tea anxiously, draining the cup.

“Well, there’s this Omega who’s caught my eye, and I wanted your advice on the best way to pursue them.” Ivan said earnestly, flashing his teeth in that unsettling grin once again.

“Ah, um, anything in particular you wanted to ask me?” Yuri now had a blush on his face, suddenly hyper aware of the Alpha’s pheromones seeping out, surrounding them. 

“Well, it’s a bit of an awkward situation,” Ivan said, holding Yuri’s gaze intently. 

“How so?” Yuri fiddled with his cup, desperately wishing he had more tea to settle his nerves.

“He’s currently in a relationship.”

Yuri averted his gaze, squinting into the bottom of his cup in discomfort. “And is he aware of your affections?” he questioned delicately. He shifted in his seat,  _ was it getting warm in here? _

“Not yet, but he’s not happy in his current relationship,” the Alpha insisted, setting his cup down on the coffee table, continuing to fix Yuri with his intense stare, “I want to help him.” He flashed his grin once again, Yuri catching a glimpse of his sharper than normal canines. 

A shiver ran down the Japanese’s back.

“He’s not marked,” Ivan added as an afterthought.

Yuri bit his lip, uncomfortable with the path this conversation had gone down. “Have they,  _ told  _ you that they’re unhappy in their relationship…” Yuri asked, trying to remain as tactful as possible. He shifted his thighs together, he was starting to feel sticky and gross - it really was getting too hot in here.

“No… he hasn’t…” Ivan murmured, shifting closer to Yuri on the couch, “But I can  _ tell-” _

“Maybe you should  _ ask _ him first,” Yuri cut him off, anxious to end the conversation. He pinched himself, trying to focus, he was starting to feel feverish, weak, his vision blurring slightly. He wanted this man out of his home - when was his Alpha coming home? “Tell him your concerns and lay your cards out on the table,” he tried to hold the Alpha’s gaze as steadily as possible, tried to press his point home, “It will be up to  _ him _ to accept or decline your advances, Ivan. Omega’s aren’t a prize to be won, and if he wants to go will you, then he will. If he doesn’t he won’t.” Yuri could barely focus on the man, and he was sure his face was beet red at this point. “That is honestly the only advice I can give you at this point.” 

Yuri stood up, about to lead his surprise visitor to the front door, when he felt a warm trickle down his thigh. He stumbled in shock, Ivan jumping up to catch him. What was happening? It was almost like he was going into heat, but that wasn’t possible, he was  _ pregnant- _

“Yuri?! Are you alright?” Large hands grasped at his arms, and he flinched. It felt so  _ wrong. _

_ Not my Alpha, don’t touch me! _ his inner Omega screamed. Yuri did his best to focus on the face in front of him. “I-I’m okay, I just haven’t been feeling too well today, n-now that I think about it, you should probably leave. I wouldn’t want you to catch this bug,” he barely managed to stutter out, panic starting to leak into his voice as he felt his arousal spike. 

“Shh, let me help you, Yuri,” the voice urged him, a deep Alpha timber seeping into his words, compelling Yuri to listen.

****************

****************

“No… No…” Yuri struggled weakly as he felt the hands slide down his sides, slipping under his shirt. It was strange, he felt so much weaker than he normally did during his heats. His heats were usually full of energy and vigor, pushing Viktor around until he was satisfied.

“Shh, it’s okay Yuri, I’m  _ helping _ you,” the Alpha’s voice rumbled, releasing a burst of Alpha pheromones that sent a pleasant chill down Yuri’s spine.  _ No, that wasn’t right, this didn’t feel good.  _ He shook his head frantically at the situation.

The Alpha’s hands slid across his stomach and he froze, eyes widening in unseeing terror. “Please don’t do this,” he babbled at the shadow pressing him down onto the couch, “Please don’t hurt me,” he sobbed, cringing away from the hands caressing his hips and abdomen.  _ Don’t hurt my baby! _

“Don’t worry, Yuri,” the Alpha said, pulling the Omega’s shirt off in one rough movement. “I won’t hurt you as long as you behave, alright my sweet Omega?” he was practically crooning the sickening words, it made Yuri sick to his stomach. One of his hands held his hands above his head, and the other slid over Yuri’s navel as it headed towards the zipper of his pants. Yuri stifled a choked sob at the touch, trying to lay as still as possible. No matter what happened, he couldn’t put his baby in danger, couldn’t anger this man.  _ Viktor…  _ he thought desperately,  _ Viktor please come home… I need you…  _

“That’s more like it,” Ivan murmured, unzipping Yuri’s pants. “You know, I think you’ve been gaining weight,” he said almost conversationally, “What is it Plisetsky calls you?  _ Porosenok? _ ” He laughed at Yuri’s full blown sob this time, as if he enjoyed tearing the Omega apart. Enjoyed watching the tears stream down his face.

Yuri turned his face away, too terrified and weak to resist, as the larger man slid his jeans off and began to touch him. 

“Wow, Yuri, you’re so wet for me,” Ivan moaned as he quickly stretched Yuri out, lining himself up. 

“Please don’t!” Yuri whimpered, but the Alpha continued to hold him down, ignoring him as he pressed himself into the Japanese man.  

“Ah!” Yuri’s back arched in pain at the unforgiving intrusion.

“Wow, Yuri,” the man grunted, once he was fully seated inside him. He caressed Yuri’s stomach with a deceiving tenderness, an excited glint in his eyes. “Imagine how great you’d look, so round and full with my pups…” he tightened his grip on Yuri’s wrists as the Omega struggled once again, and began a brutal pace. “Did you know that birth control doesn’t work on Omegas in heat? I’ll fill you up so much better that that sorry excuse of an Alpha you call your mate ever could!”

Yuri’s eyes were glazed over as he stared blankly at the back of the couch beside him, starting to disassociate from what was happening, body going limp. 

_ Viktor… _

_ Why aren’t you here? _

_ We need you. _

_ When will you save us? _

****************

****************

_ “What the fuck?!” _ Viktor’s outraged voice rang through the apartment.

Yuri felt an overwhelming sense of relief. His mate was here. Viktor had come to save him.Tears of relief welled in his eyes as he felt the Alpha leave him, and he used his released hands to prop himself up weakly to look at his mate, still standing in the doorway. “Vik-”

“Get out of my house.” Viktor’s voice was oddly calm, as he stared at the two of them, and something about his expression unnerved the weakened Omega. It was so blank, almost perfectly concealing his burning rage. But that didn’t matter right now, because now Yuri was safe, because  _ Viktor was finally here.  _

But then the next words out of his fiancée’s mouth felt like a slap across his face.

“Both of you get out of my house, right now.” His gaze was steely as he stepped to the side, gesturing towards the door.

_ What had he just said? _

Yuri barely noticed as Ivan stumbled off him, rushing out the door with a few mumbled words that Yuri didn’t catch.

“Viktor I-” Yuri reached out, his sense of relief completely crushed, leaving behind panicked bewilderment. 

“JUST LEAVE!” Viktor suddenly shouted, making Yuri flinch back in fright. Viktor had never raised his voice before, let alone yelled at Yuri. 

The angry Russian didn’t even give Yuri another glance as he strode past him into their room, slamming the door behind him. 

Yuri sat there for several moments in total shock.

Had his mate just rejected him?

Had it been Yuri’s fault?

_ Why would…?  _

Yuri slowly got up and staggered towards their bedroom door, hesitating with his hand raised for several moments before lowering it and backing away from the door. 

_ Alpha didn’t want him anymore! _ his inner Omega wailed. 

Yuri sniffled and turned back to the living area, unable to look directly at the couch as he crouched on the floor, numbly collecting his clothes. He paused briefly in that position, palm resting against the slight curve of his stomach.  _ Abandoned… his mate had abandoned him and their child… _

Raising himself to his feet unsteadily, he dressed, and managed to limp over to the kitchen to grab his backpack before stumbling to the front door. 

He shakily shoved on his sneakers, vision blurred from his tears and still disoriented from his heat. As he stood up and left the apartment, he couldn’t help glancing back.

So that was it then.

Everything was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, Yuri's painful account of what happened that day. If anyone's confused that Yuri keeps saying "his baby" in the singular, it's because he obviously hasn't been to the doctor yet and hence hasn't even considered the possibility of having multiples. Also, the abnormal symptoms like blurry vision and weakness are due to his body's hormone balances being totally fucked up from being forced into a heat while pregnant.
> 
> porosenok - piggy


	4. What Do We Do Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter skips back to Chris's point of view when he finds Viktor the day he and Phichit arrive in St. Pertersburg, and then goes to Phichit's point of view as Yuri finally makes an important decision.
> 
> The second half of this chapter was surprising hard for me to write, but I think it turned out okay (；￣Д￣) so I hope you guys enjoy!

Chris rang the doorbell again, worried, before grabbing the spare key hiding in a fake plant next to the door and letting himself in.

“Viktor?” He called into the dark apartment, fumbling for the light switch.

“Viktor? Are you here?” He cast his gaze over the room, looking for any sign of his friend. It didn’t _look_ like anyone what home, but he could faintly pick up on the smell of depressed Alpha. Viktor was definitely here. He made his way through the flat following the distressed scent of his friend and looking around for any sign of what could have happened.

Other than two empty teacups and a half eaten plate of cookies on the coffee table the living room looked normal, if cleaner that usual. As he passed the kitchen he frowned when he saw several bottles of liquor scattered across the counter, most of them empty. Hurrying his pace he stopped before the door to the master bedroom.

“Viktor?” He called worriedly.

He opened the door flipping the light switch as he peered in.

“Chris?” a rumpled figure roze on the bed, looking at him blearily. “I-is that you?”

Chris stood stock still in shock as he stared at his friend’s appearance. _“Mon dieu…”_ he whispered, taking in the sight before him. Viktor’s face was blotchy and covered in stubble, and he had huge bags under his bloodshot eyes. His hair was a disaster, and his clothes were in disarray, so rumpled that he must have been wearing them for days.

Suddenly Viktor’s eyes widened and he lept from the bed, barreling into the unprepared Swiss man and sending them crashing onto the floor. “Chris~” he wailed, tears filling his eyes as hugged the man’s shoulders.

“Viktor?!” Chris cried out, alarmed. “What’s going on?!”

“Y-Yuri, h-he…” Viktor broke off, sobbing into his friend’s shoulder.

Chris wrinkled his nose at the heavy smell of alcohol covering the Russian, and shifted slowly so that they were in sitting position. “What about Yuri?” Chris questioned seriously. Did Viktor know why Yuri was in the hospital? And if so then why hadn’t he been there? He shook his friend’s shoulder lightly, trying to make him focus through his intoxication, “What happened?”

“H-he…eated…o...eee…” Viktor choked into Chris’s shoulder, unintelligible.

Chris sighed, gently lifting Viktor’s face from his shoulder, and pushed his back enough that they were face to face. “Could you try saying that again, _mon ami?”_

Viktor’s face crumpled and Chris was suddenly overwhelmed with the pungent smell of depressed Alpha. “He _ch-cheated_ on me Chris!” he wailed, tears streaking down his cheeks.

 _“Quoi?! Non! Ce n’est pas possible! Yuri ne pourrait pas faire cela!”_ Chris blanched, shocked out of his mind. He stared at the diminished form of the Alpha in front of him, searching for any sign of a lie. Finding none, his shoulders sagged, there was no way Viktor would go so far as to accuse Yuri of that without a damn good reason. “How can you be _sure?”_ he questioned weakly.

“Y-Yuri was acting weird for _weeks,”_ Viktor started, sniffling. “He was avoiding me, distancing himself, refused to be physically intimate - which is _fine,”_ he insisted firmly, “Yuri gets like that sometimes, gets caught up in his head, so I tried to give him his space because he would always come to me eventually, on his own terms. But this time was different… it had gone on so long that he had stopped _smelling_ like me, and whenever I tried to ask him what was wrong or tried to get close to him he would change the topic or do something to distract me…”

Viktor stopped, and Chris let him get his bearings for a few moments before urging him to continue.

"The other day…” Viktor gulped, “he went home early from practice, saying that he wasn’t feeling well… I couldn’t focus on practice after he left, I kept getting this uncomfortable feeling, you know?” he forced out a short laugh that ended up sounding more like a broken sob. “So I after a while I left early, I wanted to check on him, make sure he was alright, and hurried home… but… when I got home… he was… he was…” he breathed in, head tilting back as if he could reverse the flow of tears. “With _Ivan…_ ”

 _“Merde…”_ Chris whispered, at a loss for words. He couldn’t believe it. But he could tell that Viktor wasn’t lying, he was too _broken,_ there was no way he was making this up. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, he had to think about this - _but what was there really to think about?_ _It was pretty clear what happened,_ he asked himself.

They talked a bit more, but eventually Chris got up and helped Viktor back to his bed. Closing the door behind him, he returned to the living room and collapsed on the couch, face buried into his hands and elbows resting on his knees. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

Running his hands down his face, his attention was suddenly drawn to the tea and cookies on the table.

 

_Yuri brought out tea and a plate of fancy looking cookies, setting them down in front of Chris and Viktor._

_“Thanks!” Chris smiled, grabbing a cookie and biting into it cheerfully. “Wow~ Yuri, these cookies are so good! Where did you buy them?”_

_Yuri returned his smile, settling down in the armchair next to the couch. “I can’t say,” he laughed, “if Viktor finds out he’d go and buy them all the time - honestly, I have no idea how he manages to stay in shape with the way he eats,” Yuri shook his head, a smile in his eyes. “I keep these for when we have guests, so I’ve got to hide them the rest of the time so that_ this one _doesn’t get into them!”_

_“Mfph!” Viktor protested in indignation, mouth full._

_“You’re not making a strong case for yourself here,_ mon ami,” _Chris chuckled, “You look like a squirrel, your cheeks are so stuffed!”_

_Yuri was bent double laughing, as Viktor worked himself up into a huff trying to defend himself._

 

 _“Merde,”_ Chris muttered, staring at the oh-so-familiar cookies, something finally clicking in his head. “I guess this Ivan really was a welcome guest…” Shaking his head in disbelief, he pulled out his phone. This really wasn’t going to be fun, but Phichit was waiting for his call, and he really _needed_ to know.

Closing his eyes, he pressed the facetime button.

“Well, here it goes…”

 

. . . . .

“Alright, so everything seems to check out health wise,” Dr. Lebedev stated, shifting his glasses and meeting Phichit’s gaze. “Once you just fill out this paperwork you can sign out at the front desk.” He set the papers on the table and walked out with a last nod at the Thai man.

Phichit sighed, slumping back into his chair. He looked over at Yuri, who was curled up his side, facing away from him. “Yuri?” he murmured, reaching out to touch him lightly on the shoulder.

The Japanese man slowly turned so he was facing his best friend, red eyes contrasting dramatically with the paleness of his face. He sniffled, rubbing his hands wearily across his damp cheeks. “What am I going to do now, Phichit?” he asked. “How am I supposed to do this alone?”

“Oh Yuri,” the Thai man immediately leaned forward, clasping Yuri’s hands in his own. “You won’t be _alone._ You’ll have your family, and I’ll be there every step of the way! Never think that you’ll have to do this alone, you’re surrounded by so many friends and family who will want to help you,” he assured, holding Yuri’s gaze with his firm one.

Yuri laughed brokenly, his bloodshot eyes becoming damp, “You mean the friends I’ll have left after this…”

Phichit grimaced, knowing that Yuri was right - he had lost many of his friends due to the circumstances. All of Viktor and Yuri’s shared friends would have to pick a side, and he knew that his best friend wasn’t in the right place to tell people what happened. “Yuri…” _maybe if he tried one more time,_ “I think if you just _tried_ to talk to Viktor… Maybe not right away, with both of your feelings being so raw, but in a few weeks perhaps…” Phichit hesitated, seeing how Yuri’s gaze taking on a familiar stubborn look, but decided to continue to push anyway. “As much as what Viktor did was _terrible,_ and I mean it, Yuri - what he did was really, _really_ awful, but we both know Viktor. He’s not a bad person. He made a mistake - a _huge_ mistake. But don’t you think you should at least _try_ to if not right things, then at least clear the air? Try to tell him what happened?” Phichit watched as Yuri’s brow furrowed, as if in deep concentration as he stared at their joined hands, but after a few moments of tense silence figured Yuri wasn’t going to say anything. The Beta sighed. “At the very least shouldn’t you tell him that he’s going to be a father? Despite what he did, he has a right to know…”

Yuri’s frown deepened, his lips pursed. Phichit waited, encouraging him with his eyes, waiting for him to say something, _anything._ He would fully support whatever decision he made. No matter what it was. Eventually he raised his eyes to Phichits, a determined expression on his face. “I just want to go back to Japan, Peach,” he finally said, squeezing his hands. “I-I can’t face Viktor,” he continued, “M-maybe someday… but right now… I just _can’t._ Just the thought _hurts,_ Peach, it hurts _so bad._ The thought of him looking at me with that cold expression…” he whimpered, eyes closing as he leaned forward to rest their foreheads together.

Phichit leaned into Yuri’s touch, shifting their hands so their fingers were interlocked. “Are you sure?” he breathed. “Are you sure you want to do this without him? Because I’ll be there, believe me Yuri, I’ll be there every step of the way, but I can’t be _him._ And you still love him, don’t even try to tell me you don’t,” he added fiercely when Yuri stiffened, “and I worry if me being there will be enough.”

“It won’t be…” the Omega whispered, a few tears slipping out of his still closed eyes. “It won’t be enough, for now, but nothing would be. Nothing can fix what happened, but I’ll make it through, for my children. I’ll be strong, _for them._ I’ll collect the scattered pieces of my life, and rebuild it into something that can function… and I will find new happiness, in _them…”_ Yuri slowly opened his eyes, giving his friend a wobbly smile, “and eventually, my world will be okay again.”

Phichit’s vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears, pulling his friend into a tight hug, burrowing his face into the crook of Yuri’s shoulder as he attempted to stifle his sobs. “It’ll be okay… it’ll be okay…” Phichit sobbed, gripping Yuri tighter.

Yuri’s arms snaked around his back, gripping the back of his shirt and snuggling into the Thai man’s warm embrace. “Yes,” he choked out, overwhelmed, “yes it will…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally cried writing the conversation between Yuri and Phichit (｡╯︵╰｡) I feel like it's harder to write this than read it... Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Next chapter: We get a peak into Phichit's relationship with Chris, and Yuri and Phichit arrive in Japan!


	5. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm also sorry it's so short. I really have no excuse other than I didn't really have the motivation to write this particular chapter... and in the end I'm not too happy with it, but I hope you guys all enjoy it (￣▽￣*)ゞ

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Phichit asked as they say sat in their hotel room.

“Yes,” Yuri answered resolutely. 

. . . . .

 

Phichit raised his hand to ring the doorbell, doing his best to force down his rage. Yuri explicitly told him to be civil, so he refrained from banging on the door. 

All anger vanished as the Beta’s heart almost stopped when the door opened to reveal not silver, but blond hair and bright green eyes. His breath hitched as he looked into Chris’s uncertain eyes, and they stood there in silence for several moments, at a loss for words.

“Phichit…” it sounded like a question, the way the words fell from the Swiss man’s lips. 

“Chris…” Phichit answered softly.

Chris bit his lip, his eyes searching Phichit’s. “Are you here to talk?”

Phichit took a deep breath, steeling himself. “No… I’m here to get Yuri’s things.” He said awkwardly.

“Oh…” Chris stepped back, inviting the Beta into the flat, and ran his hand through his hair. He followed behind him as set down the suitcase he’d bought on the way over and began to collect the things off the list Yuri had given him. 

“So…” Phichit asked casually, avoiding looking at the blond, “Where’s Viktor?”

“The kitten came by and forced him to go to the rink with him…”

“I see…” Phichit continued to riffle around for Yuri’s belongings, doing his best to ignore his lover (ex-lover?) who was following him around. This was harder than he had thought it would be, Phichit thought with a sigh. How he wished he could just tell Chris the truth, but he wouldn’t do that - Yuri had made him promise not to tell anyone, and as much as he didn’t like it, Phichit wouldn’t break his word. It wasn’t his story to tell anyway. Though, Phichit asked himself, even if he told him… the hurt from the way Chris had completely shut him down the other day, showing no interest in hearing the other side of the story was still fresh… Phichit had never thought that the Swiss man was one to do that… he’d thought he was more open-minded, to the point that he’d thought he would at least  _ ask _ for Yuri’s side of the story… but he  _ hadn’t. _ Phichit frowned as he folded Yuri’s clothes to put in the suitcase. 

Soon enough he checked off the last item on his list - it was a good thing that Yuri was so organized, he kept everything relatively in the same places he did when they lived together. Zipping up the suitcase Phichit turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. 

“You’re just going to leave without saying anything?” Chris asked, frustrated. 

Phichit gulped, lowering his gaze to the floor. “What is there to say?” he whispered. Looking up to meet Chris’s gaze he stated in a stronger voice, “I’ve made my decision to stand by my friend, no matter what. At you’ve chosen to do the same. How could this,” he gestured between the two of them, “ever work out with so much pain between our best friends?”

Chris’s hand fell from his arm, expression falling. “Are you sure…?” he ventured weakly.

Phichit closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before answering. “I’m going back to Japan with Yuri, and I have no plans of leaving there for a long time.” The blond’s eyes opened in surprise at the news, but Phichit continued before he could say anything, “Would you be able to look Viktor in the eye and tell him that you were going to come see me - Yuri’s best friend - in Japan? At Yuri’s house?”

Chris held his gaze for several moments before taking a step back and running his hand through his hair. “So this is it then?” he asked, gazing into Phichit’s slightly red, but still warm, eyes with longing.

Phichit bit his lip, “So this is it,” he whispered in return. 

Turning on the heels of his feet, Phichit grabbed his bags and strode out of the flat, and it took all his willpower to stop himself from turning to look at the figure he knew would still be standing in the doorway. 

_ Goodbye… _ he called out in his mind.  

. . . . . 

 

“Are you absolutely sure?” Phichit asked again, reaching out to grab Yuri’s hand before they reached the check-in desk. “Because we can still turn back.”

Yuri shook his head sadly, “I can’t go back, Peach.” His eyes were full of that stubborn look Phichit was oh so familiar with. “I need to be away from everything.” He paused before adding softly, “I need my family…” 

Phichit squeezed his hand tightly in his, “If you’re sure that this is what you need, then let’s go,” he responded warmly. 

Yuri nodded, and they started walking once again towards the check-in desks. 

. . . . . 

 

“What are you going to tell them?” Phichit asked suddenly, as they sat in a taxi taking them from the train station to the onsen. 

“What?” Yuri looked at him in confusion, lifting his head from where it was resting on the Thai man’s shoulder. 

“Your family,” he clarified. “What are you planning on telling them?”

“Um,” Yuri stared at him with wide eyes, a hint of panic starting to rise. 

Phichit squeezed his hand comfortingly, “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell them anything - I can tell them you don’t want to talk about it,” he assured him. 

“No…” Yuri responded slowly, “That’s not fair to you. I-I’ll talk to them… but what should I tell them?” He peered up at Phichit through his glasses, unsure. 

“You don’t have to tell them anything you don’t want to talk about,” the Beta soothed, “While you should definitely tell them what happened sometime soon, that doesn’t have to happen tonight. If it’s easier for you, you can just say that you and Viktor had a fight, and you don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Do you think… Do you think I have to tell them about the…” Yuri trailed off, before gesturing vaguely to his midsection, a blush on his cheeks. 

Phichit looked at him for several moments in consideration before answering tentatively, “If you don’t feel comfortable telling them just yet, then I think that’s okay. Though you really won’t be able to delay that conversation long, with twins it won’t be much longer until you start showing.”

Yuri nodded, chewing on his lip anxiously as they lapsed into silence for the rest of the ride. 

“I think,” he spoke up as they pulled up to Yu-topia, “I think that I’ll tell them everything after my doctor’s appointment.”

Phichit nodded, smiling at him supportively as they get out of the cab, “That sounds like a great idea.” They’d called ahead to arrange a doctor’s appointment once they’d bought their tickets, Yuri’s appointment was just over a week from now. 

They grabbed their luggage from the trunk and thanked the taxi driver, before heading up to the onsen. 

“I’m home…” Yuri called hesitantly, as he toed off his shoes in the entranceway, pushing them off to the side. 

“Yuri!” His mother shouted, running to greet him at the entrance, the biggest grin on her face as she bounced to a stop, holding her arms out in invitation. 

“M-Mom…” Yuri stuttered, dropping his bags and stumbling forward to throw his arms around her chubby figure. Tears overflowed from his eyes as he clutched at her shoulders and stuffed his face into the crook of her neck, like he had when he was a child, letting himself be comforted by her warm honey scent. 

Short arms wrapped around him and patted his back sweetly. “Welcome back, Yuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we're really going to get into the story, I didn't really expect getting to this point to take so long but ┐(￣∀￣)┌


	6. 5 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strolls in months late with tim hortons. sup
> 
> I'm really sorry for not updating in so long - a lot of things have been going on in my life over the past few months, as well as the fact that I really couldn't decide on what to do for this chapter. Thank you to everyone who continued to comment! Knowing there are still people who are interested in this story really helped motivate me to not abandon it, and I hope to be able to update much more regularly, at least until it's exam season. 
> 
> Anyways, here's the new chapter!

“Papa!” Yuri was jolted awake by a child launching itself onto his stomach.

“Maiko?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes blearily as he tried to focus on the form before him without his glasses. “What’s going on?”

The child on his stomach had a huge smile on her face and bounced up and down, unable to keep still in her excitement. “Phi-chan’s back! Wake up!” 

His hands finally found his glasses and slid them onto his face, bringing the girl in front of him into focus as she slid off him and started to force him from him bed. “What time is it?” he asked, sliding his feet to the floor, but received no response as Maiko grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hallway. 

Rounding the last corner, Phichit finally came into view, brushing snow off his shoulders with a laugh, a small ashy-haired figure clinging silently to his leg. 

Maiko immediately released Yuri’s hand and launched herself at Phichit, a wide grin on her face. “Phi-chan!” she squealed excitedly, wrapping her short arms around the man’s much larger frame, jostling her sister out of the way. “Mai-chan!” Phichit responded with equal glee, in his excitement not noticing as the other child detached from his leg.

“Ah, Michiko!” Yuri rushed forward as the younger twin stumbled and fell to the ground. He crouched gently and set her back on her feet, searching her face for any sign of pain or distress to make sure she was alright. The girl sniffled and wiped at her damp eyes, before reaching forwards and snuggling her face into the crook of Yuri’s neck. He crooned comfortingly and released some pheromones to calm his daughter down. 

Raising to his feet, child clutched to his chest, he turned to Phichit and Maiko disapprovingly. “You two need to be more careful!” he scolded, a small frown on his face. 

Phichit at least had the decency to look apologetic, shuffling his feet together and looking down, but Maiko pointedly ignored him, tugging at Phichit’s clothes and demanding, “You and Papa are going to take us skating today right? You promised you’d take us when you came back!”

Brightening immediately, Phichit nodded enthusiastically as off to the side Yuri sighed in exasperation at being ignored. “Of course! A promise is a promise! Why don’t you and Mi-chan go get dressed warmly and grab your skates while I talk to your Papa for a few minutes?”

Yuri set the girl in his arms on the ground and watched as Maiko ran further into the onsen, Michiko trailing behind her. 

“How’ve they been? The past few weeks while I’ve been gone?” Phichit stepped closer to his friend, slipping his hands around his waist, voice soft. 

The omega sighed, shoulders slumping, and leaned into the Thai man. “I’m a terrible dad…”

“No you’re not!” Phichit gasped, agast. “Why would you even say that?”

“I’m never home, Peach,” he muttered, “In between the rink and the club and helping around the onsen… I can’t be around nearly as much as I wish I could be, and when I am I’m just so  _ tired…” _ heaving a huge sigh he rested his face onto Phichit’s shoulder. 

“Do you want me to take them to the rink by myself? So you can get some rest?” the Beta offered.

_ “No,”  _ Yuri said emphatically. “I  _ want _ to go, and the girls… they’re lonely, I know they don’t look it but they miss me. I can’t cancel on them again.”

Phichit sighed, patting Yuri’s back, “Alright. But just so you know, I think you’re a amazing dad.”

Yuri’s fingers tightened in Phichit’s clothes. “Thank you…” the words so quiet Phichit wasn’t even sure he’d heard them. 

**. . . . .**

“It’s okay Michiko - you won’t fall. Remember - we came here before right? Did I let you fall then?” Yuri was crouching on the ice, holding his daughter’s shaking hands as she stood wobbling at the entrance to the rink. Michiko closed her eyes and shook her head, tightening her grip on her father’s hands. Yuri drew closer to her, sliding a finger under her chin and lifting until she was meeting his eyes. “If you really don’t want to that’s fine - I won’t make you. It’s up to you.”

Michiko bit her lip and stared into the rink where her sister was spinning in circles around Phichit on the ice. “I-I want to try,” she finally answered. “But don’t let me fall!” She glared at him fiercely in an attempt to hide her nervousness. 

“Of course,” Yuri raised himself to a standing position and gently tugged on her small hands. “Come now, it’ll be easier once we’re moving.” 

One small skate, and then the other, finally stepped foot onto the ice. Yuri smiled encouragingly and slowly glided backwards, leading Michiko in slow circles around the rink.  “See? It’s not so bad-”

“Papa! Papa look!” Yuri turned as a small silver-headed form sped past him and promptly turned around, “Look! I can skate backwards now!” Maiko waved her hands excitedly and smiled at him, cheeks red and eyes bright with excitement. 

“Wow! That’s amazing, Mai-chan!” Yuri cheered, steadying Michiko’s wobbling form as she jumped in surprise at her sister’s antics. “But remember to be careful around other people!” He glanced nervously around the rink at the few other people meandering about on the ice. The last thing he wanted was for his daughter to skate into somebody. 

“Hai~” Maiko pouted, spinning slowly to face forward and skate back towards Phichit. Yuri couldn’t believe how comfortable his eldest daughter was on the ice at only four years old - he certainly had taken longer to become so acquainted with the ice. He continued to skate gradually around the rink, towing Michiko along with him, paying close attention to her balance and form, offering her advice when needed. 

“Hey Yuri~” Yuri looked up while guiding Michiko around a group of rowdy teenagers to see Phichit skating up to him, an imploring look on his face.

Yuri narrowed his eyes suspiciously, immediately taking note of the lack of a certain ball of energy in his friend’s vicinity. “What do you want? Where’s Maiko?”

“Oh, she’s over there, chatting with the triplets,” the Beta guestured offhandedly to the other side of the rink, where the child in question was indeed parked next to the Nishigori triplets, listening intently to whatever they were saying.

“Wow…” Yuri mused, “I know I see them all the time, but I really can’t believe how big they’ve gotten. How old are they now? Eleven?” Seeing Phichit’s nod of affirmation, the Omega continued, “it’s crazy how time flies…” he murmured, returning his gaze to the child gripping his fingers. “What did you want, Peach?”

The imploring look was back, and the Thai man clasped his hands in front of him, practically begging as the three of them drifted to a stop off to the side. “Can I please teach Mai-chan how to do a jump? Pretty please?” he blurted out.

“What?” Yuri gasped, mouth dropping open, “No way, Phichit! She’s only four!”

“Come on Yuri - just a bunny hop! Plenty of kids learn it at her age, it’s barely even a jump! And Mai-chan really wants to learn!”

He pursed his lips in dissatisfaction, but realistically the Beta was right, a bunny hop was the most basic of basic jumps, there really was no reason not to teach her. He pushed down his automatic urge to deny the request.

Signing in defeat, Yuri met Michiko’s curious eyes, a wry grin on his face, “How about it Micchan? Do you want to go watch your sister learn how to jump?” He ignored his best friend bouncing in excitement next to him.

She nodded excitedly, a sweet smile of her face, and raised one of her arms in the air, “Tired. Carry me?” 

Yuri smiled gently and scooped her up in his arms and kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle cutely, before making his way across the rink to his other daughter. 

“Mai-chan,” he called softly as they reached the group of girls talking animatedly at the side of the rink. “Axel, Lutz, Loop,” he nodded in greeting to the three girls.

“Papa!” she immediately spun around, a hopeful expression on her face, tawny eyes glittering. “Phi-chan said he’d teach me a jump! Can I? Can I, please?” 

“A jump?” Yuri gasped, feigning shock, “are you sure you’re ready for that, Mai-chan?” 

“I am! I am ready!” Maiko waved her arms urgently, a serious look set on her face. “I can do it!”

“Hm…” Yuri hummed, rocking back and forward, pretending to think about it, “well, if you’re absolutely sure…”

“I am!”

“Then I suppose if you ask nicely Uncle Phichit will teach you.”

The widest grin spread across her face as she immediately spun to face Phichit, “Will you teach me?” 

“Of course,  little bird, now, here’s what you’ve got to do…” 

Yuri, tuned them out, drifting over to lean against the wall of the rink, cuddling Michiko close to his chest, watching in contentment as Phichit lead Maiko through all the steps of the basic jump, phone already in his hands to record her. 

Michiko watched with wide eyes as Maiko managed to get both skates off the ice for the first time. “Wow! Way to go Mai-chan!” Yuri called, a proud smile on his face as he watched his daughter dance in excitement. Phichit flashed him a quick thumbs up before proceeding to critique her form and urge her to try again. 

Michiko tugged lightly on Yuri’s shirt, still staring at her sister with wide eyes. “Do I have to jump too?” her voice wobbled as she asked Yuri, a mix between awe and terror.

“Only if you want to sweetheart,” Yuri crooned, hugging her tight. 

Michiko stared silently for a while as Maiko continued to make progress with her jump, before curling against Yuri’s chest and mumbling, “I don’t think I want to.”

“And that’s perfectly alright,” Yuri answered, stroking her back, “just remember if you ever change your mind we’ll be here to help you.” And with that Michiko tucked her face into the crook of his neck and remained like that for the rest of their skating trip.

************

************

[video of teenagers skating and laughing together] 2:38

**sakura0816_** hard to believe I haven’t been on the ice in years! #imanatural #skating #iceskating #funtimes #icecastlehasetsu

>> **kiwi_kimi** wow! Looks like so much fun!

>> **icequeen0113** WHY WASNT I INVITED ??????? (ಠ ∩ಠ)

>> **misa-k** amazing

>> **king+skater5** IS THAT PHICHIT CHULANONT????????

>>>> **icequeen0113** wat where?

>>>>>> **king+skater5** in the background, to the left!

>>>> **russias-fairy** who’s he with?

>>>>>> **noticemesenpai__** OMG that’s KATSUKI frickin’ YURI ‧˚₊*̥(∗*⁰͈꒨⁰͈)‧˚₊*̥

>>>>>>>> **rip-harambe** since when did katsuki have a kid?

>>>>>>>> **plumblossom** that is the cutest little child I’ve ever seen 

>>>>>>>> **eros+forever** no but seriously - since when did Yuri have a kid?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter!   
> Just so y'all know,   
> MAIKO (舞子) means "dancing child" and   
> MICHIKO (美智子) means "beautiful wise child."


	7. The Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if this is what you guys were expecting, but I hope you enjoy! Things just kinda turned out this way as I was writing. 
> 
> I hope this chapter helps explain a few things some of y'all were confused about!

**gay-skates**

**Katsuki Yuri’s Secret Child?**

Alright everybody, so I assume you’ve all seen the video of Katsuki Yuri and Phichit Chulanont skating with a small child, in what appears to be Japan, posted on Insta a few days ago? If you haven’t then the video it’s [here]. Now the question that everybody’s been asking, is if the child is Katsuki’s? In my opinion she _is_ his child, for several reasons.

First of all, it obvious that whenever he looks at her his entire expression brightens, even when you see him talking to Phichit (who’s known to have been Katsuki’s best friend since their college days) he just doesn’t look quite the same. It’s clear that he cares deeply for this girl. Towards the end of the video you even see him pick her up and kiss her cheek, before skating away - and we all know that Katsuki has always been known for disliking public displays of affection and tends to constantly maintain his personal space bubble, so this action is extremely out of character for what we know of him. Although some people have been saying that it’s simply a show of his Omegan instincts around children, in the past Katsuki has been shown to be somewhat nervous and awkward around children, so this behaviour - if not towards a child he is very close to - is strange.

Secondly, it would explain why Katsuki hasn’t made a single public appearance either in person or on social media for _5 years_. Although he was always known to be a private person, the complete radio science was strange, so strange that many fans began to think he was missing or dead. His disappearance is even stranger because Chulanont, who is FAR from a private person, to the point some would call him social media obsessed, used to be known and adored by Katsuki’s fans for providing much needed updates on the Japanese skater, has not posted a single photo of the man since Katsuki went off the grid. From this video, and the fact that Chulanont moved his home rink to Fukuoka, Japan around five years ago, it’s clear that he’s been with Katsuki, and that the two have been hiding something.

Thirdly, the timelines seem to match up. Katsuki disappeared shortly after his breakup with Viktor Nikiforov, just over five years ago. The girl in the video appears to be around four years old, which would mean Katsuki got pregnant roughly around the time he and Nikiforov broke it off, making me wonder if _Nikiforov_ is the sire?

Fourth, speaking of Nikiforov and his potential relation to the child, how many people do we know with silver hair? Granted, the girl’s hair in the video appears to be darker than the Russian’s famous locs, but that could either be the lighting, or simply be because her hair couldn’t possibly be that pale due to her Japanese heritage. How many Japanese children have you seen with this hair colour? What are the chances that Katsuki just happened to be close with a young child, in Japan, with his ex’s signature hair?

Knowing this, what I want to know is whether Nikiforov knew Katsuki was pregnant when they broke it off? Although at the time Nikiforov refused to comment on his breakup with Katsuki, him and many members of the Russian team they had been training with seemed to have a negative impression of Katsuki after he left, for example [this] interview with Yuri Plisetsky, which gives the impression that the relationship ended on bad terms. Did Nikiforov break up with Katsuki upon finding out about the pregnancy? Did he find out after? Or did Katsuki return to Japan without telling him, and he still doesn’t know?

I guess we’ll see how this plays out.

_6,398 notes_ ⍈  ⇆  ♡   

 

************

Yuri sat on the edge of his bed, shoulders slumped, face buried in his hand. How had this happened? A few tears fell from his eyes, overwhelmed with his current reality. His room was dark, moonlight filtering through his curtains, streaming soft beams of light across an open portfolio tossed on his bed beside him, and a box that remained unopened by his feet. His phone was turned off, deafening it’s it current silence, tossed on his desk hours ago when when he couldn’t handle the incoming messages and notifications any longer.

Yuri turned to the portfolio, his fingers trailing softly across its surface before flipping it open. He thumbed shakily through the pages stored within, gazing at the familiar face on each poster. He hadn’t looked at them in years, they’d remained safely in the back of his closet since he’d returned. His fingers twitched as he came across one of the more recent ones, after Viktor had cut his hair. He choked back a sob, or maybe a laugh, he couldn’t really tell, as he trailed his fingers along Viktor’s face from so many years ago, so similar to his face the last time he’d seen in in person - _he really had no reason to worry so much about aging,_ Yuri thought wryly, letting the poster fall back into the pile and finally turned towards the box at his feet.

This was harder.

Once he lifted the lid he was immediately assaulted with loose photos that he had tossed so haphazardly into the box so many years ago.

These were more personal.

Photos of him and Viktor, together. So many of their memories together in Hasetsu were displayed here. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he slowly gathered them into one stack, smoothing crumpled edges and setting them aside.

The rest of the box was filled with miscellaneous belongings of Viktors, left at the onsen so long ago, that Yuri couldn’t bring himself to throw away when he returned. As his gaze drifted across the Alpha’s belongings, from an extra pair of skates he’d left, to one of his Russia jackets, Yuri drew in a gasping breath, hunching over and folding his hands over his mouth.

He couldn’t do this.

He’d kept everything buried for so long, he didn’t know how to deal with this overwhelming sense of hurt and loss that washed over him, finally dragged to the surface after all these years.

What would he do if Viktor saw the video?

What would he do if Viktor tried to _take_ his children?

He was an Omega, technically Viktor as an Alpha had every right to the custody of his children - all he had to do was prove they were his.

Would Viktor really do that to him? The Viktor that he knew, that he’d _thought_ he’d known, was so kind and gentle. The Alpha’s face the last time he’d seen him flashed before his eyes, full of rage. No - Viktor hated him. He just might do it.

Yuri would fight him before he let that happen.

But.

Could he really face him? After all these years? Time really does not heal all wounds - Yuri still hurt. He wasn’t ready.

“Yuri?” At the sound of his name Yuri raised his gaze to the doorway of his room where Phichit was standing uncertainly. “I just put the girls to bed, do you want to talk?”

The Omega shifted on the bed to make room for them Beta to take a seat next to him, and invitation Phichit immediately took, sitting gingerly next the his friend.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Phichit finally spoke up.

“I’m so sorry, Yuri,” his voice was so soft, but carried in the dead silence of the room.

There was no reaction for several moments before Yuri curled towards his friend, arms wrapping around his waist, and tucked his face into the crook of his neck.

Phichit stiffened in surprise briefly, before reciprocating, snaking his arms around Yuri’s back to hug him tightly and rested his cheek against his soft black hair. “Do you want to talk about it?” he murmured softly, his voice a whisper against Yuri’s hair.

Yuri shook his head, breathing in Phichit’s comforting Beta scent coming from the scent glands at the crook of his neck, and tightened his grip on the others waist.

“What do you want then?”

Yuri remained silent for so long that Phichit thought he was never going to answer, before finally saying, so quietly that for a moment Phichit thought he imagined it, “I want to forget.”

“Yuri?”

“I just want to forget everything,” Yuri drew back just enough to look Phichit in the eyes, his expression filled with desperation as he all but trembled in the Beta’s hold, but his voice was firm, a hint of determination in his eyes. “I want to forget it all. I want to forget the video. I want to forget what happened to me. I want to forget Ivan. I want,” and this time he paused, gulped as his eyes dampened, “I want to forget Viktor.”

Phichit stared at him, speechless for several moments before Yuri took a deep breath and continued, “I don’t want to think anymore. Just for tonight.”

Phichit held his breath as one of Yuri’s hands fingered the hem of his shirt, staring into his eyes as Yuri finally let out the last few words, practically a whimper.

“Will you help me?”

 

With those final words dropping from the Omega’s lips, Phichit leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yuri’s, soft at first, but quickly rising in urgency as Yuri’s warm hand slid under his shirt, tracing the muscles of his back. Omegan pheromones filled the room as Yuri panted against Phichit’s mouth between kisses, fingers tugging at the other’s shirt desperately until they separated long enough to pull it over Phichit’s shoulders. It was immediately thrown to the floor, Yuri’s quickly joining it as he wriggled out of it before swiping the piles of posters and photos from the bed and leaning back against his pillows, arms wound around Phichit’s neck, drawing him with him.

Their lips met once again, a tongue slipped through the other’s lips, and suddenly the heat in the room seemed to rise, Yuri grinding his hips up against Phichit’s, both of their lengths hardening in response in their pants.

Phichit pulled back briefly to look Yuri in the eyes, “Are you sure you want this?” he asked urgently, pupils dilated as he ground his hips against Yuri’s in response.

“Yes,” he gasped, writhing under the weight of Phichit’s body over his. He pulled Phichit back into a kiss with one hand and slid the other between their bodies to cup the other’s hardening length. _“Please.”_

“Alright”

 

***************

Phichit laid on his side, staring at the sleeping form beside him. Dim light filtered through the curtains, outlining the curve of his friend’s naked body under the blanket.

It was far from the first time the two had lain together like this, but it had been many years since the days of fooling around and sharing Yuri’s heats in their college dorm. Not once in the past five years had Yuri asked this of him, and now that he lay in the silence of Yuri’s bedroom, overlooking his peaceful sleeping form, Phichit couldn’t help but worry about the mental state of his friend. He knew that Yuri loved him, and he Yuri - but they weren’t _in_ love with each other - at least he thought so. Sometimes they were so close that the lines blurred, but Phichit was sure that Yuri had never managed to stop loving Viktor, that much was clear from the photos and posters currently scattered across the floor.

The Beta sighed, dropped his head to his pillow and stared at the ceiling. He really, _really_ hoped that nothing bad came from that video. Maybe, just _maybe,_ Viktor wouldn’t see it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well? let me know what y'all thought of this chapter! your comments fuel my motivation!! <3 xoxo


	8. Spotted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finally updated!! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑
> 
> Sorry for the wait guys, live's been so busy with uni and work (and my general lack of ability to summon up any motivation to do anything ever), but here it finally is! (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

“Yura! Tighten up that free leg!” Viktor shouted across the ice, arms resting on the rink’s barrier, a cross expression on his face.

Yuri scowled and refused to respond, silently fixing his form before continuing through his routine, sweat dripping from his brow as he flew into a quad salchow followed by a triple toe loop, executing them both perfectly. He flew through a fast paced step sequence before breaking off into a combination spin and then stopped abruptly with the last note of the music, arms crossed in front of his face in his final pose.

“Alright, that’s good for today,” Viktor voice drifted across the ice, “you can start cooling down, but I’m going to head out - I’m meeting Mikael tonight.”

Yuri scoffed, drawing up to the edge of the rink and snatching his phone of the short wall. “Whatever, old man.” He unlocked his phone with one hand and pulled his hair out of its long ponytail with the other, absentmindedly combing his hand through the sweaty locs that fell almost to his waist. He slowly began scrolling down through his newsfeed catching up on all that he’d missed in the last few hours of practice.

He grinned as he liked a video of a kitten scaring a dog that Otabek had tagged him in, before pausing over a post from the yuris+angels account.

 

[picture of a girl in cat ears, fists raised, with a playfully fierce expression facing the camera]

**752 likes**

**yuris+angels**  this news about Yuri Katsuki better not affect Yurachka’s season this year!! He needs his coach to be focused on him, not on some omega trying to sabotage Yurachka’s career with his schemes!!!  #headinthegameviktor #illfighthimifihaveto #sabotage

_ View all 31 comments…  _

2 hours ago

 

_ Why were his angels posting about Yuri Katsuki? _ Yuri scowled in irritation, thumb hovering over the obscure post. He shouldn’t look into it - he didn’t care what Katsuki was up to. He didn’t care. 

He swiftly thumbed past the post, liking a few more pictures of cats before quickly returning to it, brow furrowed.  _ What was Katsudon - what was Katsuki doing that made his angels think he was sabotaging Yuri’s season? _ Neither Yuri, nor Viktor as far as he knew, had heard anything of or been contacted by Katsuki for  _ five years. _ What could possibly be bringing him back into their lives now?

He drifted to a stop as he made up his mind, glancing around to make sure Viktor was actually gone before opening up his browser and typing in Katsuki’s full name, shifting impatiently as he waited for the page to load. First was obviously his wikipedia page, and below that there were several official pages, nothing of interest. Frowning, Yuri typed Katsuki Yuri news into the search bar, but again, nothing of interest showed up. Next, Katsuki Yuri scandal - but still nothing new, just some old articles about his breakup with Viktor and some conspiracies about his disappearance. 

Yuri pursed his lips, hesitating, then returned to his instagram, navigating to the  **yuris+angels** page, locating the post from before. Upon finding it, he clicked on the comments, somewhat frustrated he hadn’t done that first.

 

>> **w3lcom32th3madn3ss** you said it girl!!  

>> **agapefever** this better not distract viktor nikiforov! there’s a lot of tough competition this year, both Viktor and Yuratchka need to be at the top of their game!!

>> **yuripaws** wait did i miss something? what did katsuki do????

>>> **yuris+angels** haven’t you been on tumblr recently? it’s all anyones been talking about! katsuki just came out with a kid that looks like viktor!! 

>>>> **yuripaws** WAIT WHAT

>>>> **kitten_lover** WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN

>>>>> **yuris+angels** here → [ link ]

>>>>>> **kitten_lover** OH!!! MY!!!  GAWDD!!!!!

>> **yuyu+gold** I wouldn’t call it sabotage… I really don’t think Katsuki Yuri planned for it to come out, it looked like he didn’t even know they were on film - I really think you guys should stop demonizing Katsuki like this, there’s also no proof the kid is either Katsuki’s OR Nikiforov’s. Y’all need to chill out. 

>>> **agapefever** UMMM have you SEEN that child?? She has nikiforov written all over her!!! Just LOOK at her HAIR!!!! 

>>>> **yuyu+gold** The hair could be dyed? There are plenty of child safe hair dyes. This kid could just be a student of Katsuki’s, a cousin, anything. Maybe stop jumping to conclusions and attacking him - even if the kid is his and Viktor’s, Katsuki probably had good reason to keep her out of the public eye, you should show some respect to his privacy

>>>>> **agapefever** UNLIKELY

>>>>> **missplisetsky** but like, should we really respect his privacy if he’s been hiding this child from Viktor? Like, if she’s his kid doesn’t Viktor have a right to know?

>>>>>> **tiger-fairy** guys, I think you got off topic - we just need to make sure that Viktor doesn’t get too distracted by this news to coach Yuratchka properly. Whether it’s his kid or not - he’s probably going to at least suspect that she might be his. It could cause so much dramaaaa

>> **skating-queen04** wow, is all you guys care about Yuri Plisetsky winning? Can’t you show some compassion to the difficult situation that Yuri K and Viktor are going to be finding themselves in over this? Yuris Angels are truly disgusting

>>> **icekittenz** Katski iz just aN AtTEntiOn seeking omega WHORE, Viktor should take hiz kid from him az PuNiShMeNt for lyiNg

>>>> **missplisetsky** omg I hope you’re a troll 

>>>> **skating-queen04** see proving my point. You “angels” are the furthest thing from 

>>>> **kitten_lover** ignore the troll

_ … load more comments _

 

Yuri lost focus on the screen of his phone, his hand shaking so bad that the words turned into a blur as he stood frozen in the middle of the silent rink. He thumbed back up to the link in the earlier comments, and found himself redirected to a twitter thread littered with what appeared to be several zoomed in screenshots of who he immediately recognized as Phichit Chulanont and Katsuki, the latter holding hands with a small grey haired child. 

“What the fuck.”

 

***************

Yuri toed off his shoes in the entrance to the inn, covering a yawn as he neatly arranged them to the side. He was just returning from his shift at the rink, teaching some of the older students, and had worked the closing shift at the club the night before. 

“It’s Papa!” He looked up with a smile on his face as he saw Maiko running out from behind the front desk where she’d been standing with Mari. 

“Mai-chan!” Yuri crouched slightly with his arms spread wide to catch her as she barreled into his chest in excitement. Snaking his arms around her he hoisted her up, spinning in a circle as she squealed in excitement. Slowing to a stop he tilted his head forward to rest his forehead against hers, “And how was your morning, my little bird?” 

“We went to the park with Phi-chan!” Maiko managed to get out between her residual giggles.

“Wow, the park?” Yuri gasped, eyes wide, “Was it fun?”

“Yes!” Maiko nodded furiously, a huge grin on her face. “There was a HUGE puppy! He wanted to play with us, but he scared Micchan so I chased him away!” She puffed out her chest, obviously proud of her heroics.

“Oh dear,” Yuri frowned slightly, worried, “Where’s your sister? Is she okay?”

“She’s having a nap - she played with Phi-chan’s hamsters for a little then went to sleep.”

“Hmm,” Yuri chewed on his lip, his brow furrowed, angry at himself for not being there. 

“Yuri!” Mari called over, “I know you’re tired but could you watch the front desk for me for a bit? I’ve got to run out to do some errands.” 

“Yeah, of course! Just let me go check on Michiko first, okay?” Yuri set Maiko on the ground and flicked his eyes towards Mari, clearly indicating that he expected her to stick by the front desk with her aunt before making his way to the side of the inn where the family lived. 

Coming up to the girls room he found not only Michiko in the middle of a nap, but sprawled across her bed was none other than Phichit, a soft snore coming from his open mouth. Yuri leaned on the doorframe, a wry smile making its way onto his face as he watched the two sleep. They really did look like father and daughter, Michiko’s small form tucked under Phichit’s arm, curled up and pressed against his side. From the beginning Phichit’s role in their upbringing had been that of a parent, from pregnancy, to birth, for each and every single birthday and holiday. Gently closing the door to the room, Yuri returned to to lobby with a soft smile lingering on his face to relieve Mari of her post. 

“Thanks little bro,” she muttered, giving him a smile and ruffling Maiko’s hair on her way out the door. Giving Maiko a playful glare she called out a final, “Be good!” before making her way out of the inn. 

“Alright Maiko!” Yuri exclaimed, clapping his hands together and turning to face his daughter, “Are you going to help me watch the front? Or will you go see if your Ojii-san needs help cleaning the baths?”

“I’ll help watch the front!” Maiko grabbed onto Yuri’s hand desperately, her bright amber coloured eyes wide. 

Yuri hid a grin, knowing how much his girls hated cleaning the baths, and hauled her up into his arms. He took a few steps to settle behind the front desk, setting Maiko directly on the desk where he would be working. “Alright then, will you greet anybody who comes in while I do some boring paperwork?” Yuri asked, tapping her gently on the nose with the tip of his finger. She nodded and was silent for a few moments before she began babbling about whatever came into her mind. Yuri scanned the books slowly, making small adjustments here and there while listening and responding to her rambling with half his attention. 

_ “Welcome to Yu-topia!”  _

Yuri raised his gaze from his papers at the sound of Maiko’s cheerful greeting, plastering a smile on his face as he looked to see who had entered before freezing. He took in the leopard print shoes, the black ripped jeans, the tiger hoodie under a leather jacket… a chill ran down his spine and he wound his arms around his daughter, taking her into his arms despite her protests and backing away from the desk a few steps. “W-what are you doing here?”

Yuri Plisetsky stood before him, a scowl on his face. “Hey Katsudon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again no Viktor POV! Sorry~ (๑ˊ▵ॢˋ̥๑) Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! <3

**Author's Note:**

> chat me up on tumblr @angsty-panda


End file.
